Phantom Pony
by Stars Moons and Darkness
Summary: Okay - here I go: Twilight becomes Flash's mate. She gets pregnant, but, when a mysterious portal opens up in the middle of Everfree forest, she has to go. It leads - where else? - to the ghost zone, where secrets are both kept and shared, ties are learned and remembered. I hope you all like it!
1. Preface

Hi there. Before I post this, I need to say some things.

1) In case you just clicked on something random, this is a DP/MLP crossover.

2) The ghosts are ponies (but dead, and alicorn-like).

3) If I were to ever jump over to the EQ version, it'd have the human ghost zone.

4) I _may_ take OC requests, but only if you give me a _good_ reason, and describe them in detail. You'd have to PM them to me, and I'll only except the ones I find best.

5) I may or may not be able to post once every two weeks.

6) If I _do_ take OCs, what would happen is you'd send them, I'd check after posting a chapter, and I'd only look at the ones from before the last post.

\- Star


	2. Author's Note 1

Apparentaly a guest said: _About your pony ghost zone. In DP show you can see unicorn, pegasus and "alicorn" (Fright Knight's horse) themed ghosts so why would you turn all ghosts to "alicorn like" as you put it? I can see some powerful ghosts like Pandora, Nocturne and Clocwork as alicorns but wouldn't "normal mlp pony" to be a more natural form to other ones? If you are going to use DP ghosts, of course. And if you want to make them special, how about widigo like appearance?_  
 _But of course this is your story so naturally you are the one making the decisions. These are just my own thoughts._

To this, I say: Yeah, I know that. But they're not true alicorns - not the weaker ones. You see, Alicorn magic is _still_ new to the GZ. And only a few who didn't die _as_ alicorns actually have an affinity to them. As for the horse themed creatures in the show, I say "To HAY with them!" (MLP reference). They won't be in here. The ghosts who ride them will be in the tale, but their mounts won't be. Unless _somepony_ has an idea for the mounts besides dragons and magic?


	3. Ponies and Ghosts

**Ponies introduced in this section (Non MLP only)**

 **Name:** Ice Breaker (AKA Klemper)  
 **Type:** Pegasus with chrysalis horn.  
 **Looks:** Bright blue Pegasus in pink and purple socks. The horn is the same colors as the fur but darker. His eyes are red. He has a yellow mane and tail. His cutie mark is an white ice block.  
 **Abilities:** Can break through ice, and also use ice attacks.

 **Name:** Shifter (AKA Amorpho)  
 **Type:** Earth pony with mech wing and chrysalis horn.  
 **Looks:** Black with dark gray mane, tail and a black chrysalis horn and mech wing. His eyes are Red. His cutie mark seems to be a white blob with a gray circle. that changes when he does.  
 **Abilities:** Can mimic anyone. Now that he's dead, it's not just their voices. It's their forms too.

 **Name:** Clockwork (You know who) **  
Type:** Natural Alicorn  
 **Looks:** Pale blue with dim red eyes. Wears a dark purple hood and cape, covering all but his flank and tail, which is a light purple. His cutie mark is a clock with a dark purple rim, light purple interior and black hands.  
 **Abilities:** He guides the flow of time, resetting it when completely necessary.

 **Name:** Wulf (You know who)  
 **Type:** Anthropomorphic wolf  
 **Looks:** Black fur. Wears a green hood. Tail looks like fire. Speaks in Esperanto.  
 **Abilities:** Can rip holes between Equestria and the ghost zone.

 **Name:** Thunder Chaser (OC)  
 **Type:** Pegasus  
 **Looks:** Dark, dull purple fur with dark purple hooves. His wing starts the same color as his fur than shifts to green. His tail and mane are a purple that's neither dark or bright. He has green eyes, one of which has an eye-patch over it. His cutie mark is a dark cloud with an image of a black gray and sonic boom.  
 **Abilities:** He can fly nearly as fast as Dash, creating sonic booms, but none of them are as colorful as hers. He's quite adventurous, and always in a muddle. He also has a secret that gives him an ability that is shared with his daughter, Dark Flare.

 **Name:** Silver Moon(AKA Danny)  
 **Type:** Natural Alicorn  
 **Looks:** White with dark gray mane, tail and a light horn. His eyes are vivid blue. His cutie mark is a Black book with a crescent moon encasing it.  
 **Abilities:** Smart (In some ways. Other ways, not so much) and a bookworm like his dame, as well as one who looks towards the stars.

=============P=============

 ** _"Ah, Princess_** Twilight." The purple alicorn gave her mate a funny look as he bowed.

"Oh shut it." The element of magic swatted him with a wing.

"Oh? Does that mean you don't want any apple cupcakes?"

"Don't you dare!" He chuckled at the mare's glare.

"Don't worry, my queen." Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes.

=============P=============

 ** _"Twilight, I'm_** sorry to bother you but-" Princess Celestia stopped mid-sentence as her protegee groaned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing . . ." The white alicorn looked skeptical but continued.

"I have heard a report of ponies disappearing into a portal that appeared a few days ago. I was hoping that you and the other elements of harmony could go investigate this."

"O-of course." Twilight barely managed a smile.

=============P=============

 ** _"My Princess,_** I simply cannot allow you to do this."

"I have to."

"Do you really?"

"Yes, both as a member of royalty and harmony."

"Have you forgotten our foal? The one that you are currently carrying?"

"No, I haven't I just need to go. And nothing you can say will change my mind."

"Then I'll come with." Twilight huffed at this.

"Fine . . ."

=============P=============

 ** _"Oh! What's_** this? It's bright! And green! And swirly! I wonder if it tastes good?" Pinkie Pie bounced around the portal.

"This must be what Princess Celestia sent us after," Twilight murmured as she trotted up to the element of laughter.

"I-Is it safe?" Fluttershy looked at the floating circle warily.

"I'm sure it is, dearie."

"Well . . ." Rainbow dash smiled. "Why don't we find out?"

"I-" The element of magic was cut off by a male whinny.

"Princess? Why'd you run off?"

"You know, Twilight, you sure picked a good one." Before the purple alicorn could give a reply, Flash spoke up.

"There you are! Please, Sparky, don't run off like that. I don't want anything to happen to you or our-" What he was saying became muffled as Twilight's hoof covered his mouth.

"Please don't call me that. And I haven't told them yet," she whispered in his ear.

"Oh. Sorry Princess. When will you, though? After all, they're your friends." Twilight sighed.

"Soon. Just . . . just not yet."

"Dearie? What was that?"

"Oh. Uh, nothing, Rarity."

"If you say so."

=============P=============

 ** _"Whoa! What_** in tarnation is with all these floating rocks?"

"I don't know but it's awesomazing!" Pinkie Pie began bouncing around on the piece of land, bumping into Fluttershy causing her to fall off the edge.

"Eeee!" The rest of the elements hurried to the edge of the rock and peered over, seeing a slightly startled element of kindness being squeezed by a blue Pegasus in pink and purple socks.

"Will you be my friend?"

"W-what?"

"Will you be my friend?" At this Rainbow Dash zoomed down to the ponies.

"We don't even know your name and you want to be _friends_? I don't-"

"Now, Dashie, let me speak to this being." But the element of generosity intervened too late.

"You said no!" For a second, the blue pegasus looked sad. Then, without warning, he blew Ice at them, his horn glowing a very pale blue.

 _Horn?_ Twilight was shocked. But it wasn't a normal horn - it appeared to be bent and twisted, like Queen Chrysalis'. _He can't be an alicorn. At least, I don't think so . . ._

"Twi, come on!

"What?" Rainbow Dash sighed and grabbed her friend before flying off as fast as she could without leaving the others behind.

=============P=============

 ** _The ponies_** panted. "That was close . . ." Pinkie Pie's mane and tail were straight and droopy.

"I . . . know . . ."

"If you'd of let me . . ." Rainbow dash was the least tired of them all, but was still worn out.

"I-I didn't . . . didn't really mind him . . . He just surprised me . . ."

"But that . . . that _thing_ froze my tail . . . Just look . . ." It was true - Rarity's tail had been encased in ice by the strange alicorn-like creature.

"By the way . . . didn't you notice it was winged . . . and horned?"

"So was it an alicorn?"

"I don't think so . . . but maybe . . ."

"Hey, um . . . I don't mean to interupt but _look out_ ," Flash yelled as he ran up to his mate. The girls gasped.

"Discord!"

"One and only!."

"Why . . . why are you here," Twilight questioned.

"To cause chaos of course."

"But Discord, I thought you'd been turned good." At this, the Draconequus froze. "D-Discord?"

"Ah shucks . . ." The mixed-up being began to crumble until a pony with mech wings and a chrysalis horn was left in his place. "I thought I had ya fooled. Guess I was wrong. Anyway . . . name's Shifter."

"Hold on a moment buddy. Did ya jus' say _Shifter_?"

"Why that I did girly."

"I think . . . is it . . . I'm A-AppleJack."

"My neice grown up?"

"It _is_ ya!" As the element of honesty hugged the dark stallion, the others looked on, confused yet happy for friend. "Why- What-"

"I died, Jackie."

"But the wings. The horn."

"Ah, yes. I shouldn't divulge the secrets of the afterlife but . . .

In days from before our own, the moon and sun shared the sky at the same time, neither setting, and the dead walked amongst the living. But then a great evil struck the cosmos. It was Discord, the world-bender. He tore the fabric of time, of space, and broke the truce of the living and the dead. The ghosts were sent off into a strange green world, fraught with trouble. One alicorn gathered the rest and went after Discord, but they did not have the power of the elements for they were gone until bearers would appear. Most of these alicorns died, but a few lost wings, or horns, or both, becoming far less powerful.

The alicorn who had led the battle, the war, was called Clockwork, for he helped to guide time. Even now, in death as he had in life, he watched it, as well as his two daughters, a moon-child and a sun-child, both holding some of his power, enough to guide their respective celestial sphere.

Due to so many alicorns losing their powers, the newly dubbed ghost zone ponies soon gained a horn, wings, or both. So much Alicorn magic invaded the new land that, even to this day, the dead gain these when they pass over, using them for . . .

" . . . the rest of their afterlife." The ponies mouths were open, and one could practically see the gears turning in Twilight's head. As things clicked into place, as she figured things out, her eyes lost focus

"Celestia's- Luna's- Father- Time- Discord- Kill- " She fell on her rump, unable to form anything coherent.

"Are ya-"

"Sparky's fine. This just happens when she gets a bunch of new info dumped into her head." Flash chuckled.

"Ah . . ."

=============P=============

 ** _Clockwork stood_** in his clock palace, watching the many time streams, multiple mirrors surrounding him. As he watched his beloved daughters, sad that they had not been able to say good-bye, he heard a name - Twilight. Spinning around, he rushed to the mirror it had come from. As the ghostly alicorn looked on, an orange pegasus stallion nudged the purple student of Clockwork's eldest daughter. If he recalled correctly, the stallion was called Flash Sentry.

=============P=============

 ** _"Come on,_** Twilight. We gotta get going. Shifter here is going to lead us to Celesta's father."

"Yeah, Twi! And, since he's seen all time, maybe he has party tips!" Pinkie Pie bounced around her friends, grinning like a maniac.

"But . . . but wouldn't it be rude to not let h-him know beforehand?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry 'bout that - he probably already knows 'bout us comin'."

=============P=============

 ** _"Say, unc,_** what's that purple blur?"

"Purp- O' course! I told ya he'd know. And we're already nearly there - jus' a few more flaps."

"So that's Celestia's father? He looks too young."

"Like a colt, right?"

"Well now he seems to be a stallion. Hold on - he's old now!"

"Uh-uh." Shifter chuckled. "Now ya do recall he guides time, right? Well, now that he's dead, he can actually see all time, not just freeze the present. The prob is that Clockwork has no definite age." Once again, The purple alicorn went out like a light.

=============P=============

 ** _"Miss Sparkles?"_** Twilight's eyes slowly fluttered open and she groaned. "Ah . . . that's good. For a moment I almost thought you'd be joining me here in the ghost zone." A chuckle, nearly inaudible, slipped from the time watcher. "Not that I wouldn't mind the company, but you do have a lifetime left to live. That and knowing if you die, so does the other one." At this the ponies, the mare's friends, looked confused, save for Flash.

"Twi? What's going on? Are you-"

Twilight, wondering how her friends would react to learning what she had kept from them, whispered, "Yes, I'm with foal." Her friends gasped.

"Why didn't ya tell us? It's not like we wouldn't be able to help ya."

"I-I know. I just . . ."

"Princess? Do you want me to tell them?" The mare nodded. "You remember how you all went over the top trying to plan our wedding for us?" The mares looked at each other almost guiltily. "Well, we didn't want that to happen with the foal." Clockwork nearly chuckled at the speechless mares. Finally, one of then spoke.

"Lookie here, Twilight. We didn't mean no harm. It's the same with yer foal. If we overdo it, it's completely unintentional."

"Thanks, AJ . . ." The alicorn mare paused before continuing. "And I'm sorry for keeping this from all of you."

"No need to apologize, Twi. After all, everyone makes mistakes."

"Remember when I almost joined the Shadowbolts?" Rainbow Dash laughed. "Now _that_ would've been one hay of a mistake to make, wouldn't it?"

"Ah, yes, I recall watching your adventures. That first one was quite fascinating." Clockwork smiled ever so slightly.

"So, Clockwork, could ya show us the way out?"

"Actually, I believe Shifter can." The ghostly alicorn turns towards the black stallion. "Would you mind helping?"

"O' course I'd help my niece and her friends."

"That's a relief." The ponies began to leave, but Twilight turned and looked at Clockwork to say one last word.

"Thanks." The watcher of time froze as she said this - he'd _never_ been thanked.

=============P=============

 ** _Queen Chrysalis_** smirked, laughing. "Oh Twilight. If only you knew what was in store for you." She turns towards a large ball of fur and starts speaking a strange language to it. The language was esperanto. "Wulf - fermi la portalo. Ni ne bezonas neniu tedas poneoj eskapi." {Wulf - close the portal. We don't need no pesky ponies to escape.}

"Jes krizalido." {Yes Chrysalis.} The queen of the changelings smiled as the wolf-like creature swiped his paw at the portal. Before he began to close it, a changeling scurried through, unknown by anypony but Wulf. "Amiko. Revido." {Friend. See you.} The changeling nodded.

=============P=============

 _ **The changeling**_ stopped after running to the edge of the floating rock he was on. Making sure no one could see him, he closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon, a pegasus was standing in his place.

=============P=============

 ** _"Thunder Chaser,"_ ** Rainbow said flying his way. "What are you doing here?"

"Queen- Changelings- Portal- Closed-"

"What?"

"Changelings. With wolf. Portal closed."

"So . . . we're trapped?"

"Um no . . . not exactly. Wulf is coming after us." The ponies freaked.

"A wolf is coming for us?"

"No . . . his name is W-U-L-F and he's . . . a _friend_. He'll help us out when he can get away from the changeling queen . . ."

"A friendly wolf? No way."

"He is . . . and he can save us. I just don't know how long it'll be. Maybe a week, or maybe moons."

"Well horseapples."

"Twi? What should we do?"

"I guess . . . Clockwork's?"

"Yeah. That . . . that could w-work."

=============P=============

 ** _"Clo-"_**

"Hello, mares, stallion and-" Thunder Chaser shook his head from behind the mane 6. "and of course, ghost." The changeling sighed in relief, glad that Shifter had walked in at that very moment.

"So, um-"

"I saw what happened."

"Then could you open a por-"

"I may be strong enough to close one, but I cannot just create one. Rather, I teleport from here to your world."

"Teleportation? Wait - that's it! Clockwork, would I be able to-"

"I'm sorry but it's impossible for the living."

"Oh." The group sighed.

"However, if you wish, you may go to Frostbite until your friend - Wulf, if I'm correct - comes for you."

"Frostbite? Is he a party lover? Is he silly? Is he-" Pinkie Pie was cut off by the alicorn ghost.

"No, he's the exact opposite. Frostbite is a yeti-like creature with ice powers and is very serious. But he should be fine with you coming to stay with him."

=============P=============

 ** _"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-cold . . ." Fluttershy_** shook so much she couldn't even really speak.

"Don't worry, ponies."

"Huh?" The group looked up as a furry white creature came up to them.

"I'm Frostbite. Clockwork already notified me that you were coming."

"Oh."

"Come this way. I have already prepared a place for you to stay."

"Thanks."

=============P=============

 ** _Twilight groaned._** "F-Flash . . ."

"Hold on dear. Just hold on . . ."

"I- Augh!" The purple alicorn screeched, her face contorted as a wave of pain hit her.

"Don't worry miss. We're nearly done."

"Y-you better be . . ."

=============P=============

 ** _"Twi. It's . . ._** it's a colt."

"I know . . ." She smiled at the young foal, an alicorn. His fur was white and his wings, tail and horn were a metallic gray.

"What about his name, though? Celestia isn't here to perform the ceremony."

"I-"

"What about me?" A blue alicorn walked into the room.

"Clockwork?"

"Last I checked, any alicorn can do it if they know the ritual."

"Y-yes, they can."

"Then allow me." The stallion came over to the young colt and touched his horn to the foal's forehead. "Somve zin, ejo-zomev zin, ev." {Fated name, god-given name, come}. As Clockwork spoke, his horn glowed brighter and brighter, and the colt's eyes became the same color. As the time watcher brought back his horn, a ribbon of a pale purple-blue connected his horn to the newborn's forehead. "Silver," he said, opening his eyes, causing the ribbon to fade. "His name is Silver Moon."

"I . . . like it."

"So do I, dear."

"Well, I do believe I shall go. After all, the time-stream can't watch itself now."

=============P=============

 ** _Thunder Chaser_** stood next to a green line that was slowly enlarging. "Dashie - Wulf's here!"

"What?"

"We can go now."

"Oh! I'll get the others."

=============P=============

 ** _"Vi devas_** diri al ŝi iam" {You have to tell her sometime.}

"Mi scias, sed . . ." {I know but . . .}

"Nur provu." {Just try}

"Sed-" {But-}

"Thunder - we're all here."

"Bone - mi povas fari la portalo malfermita por longa."

"What did he say?"

"Wulf said, "Good - I cannot keep the portal open for long."

"Then let's hurry."

=============P=============

 ** _"Ponyville at_ ** last! Now I don't have to worry about Silver here."

"An' I can get back to Sweet Apple acres."

"Oh, and I can throw a _huge_ party for everyone! And I wonder how Cheese has been? I bet he missed me and my parties!"

"I'm curious as to how many potential customers I lost."

"I hope that the animals were okay without me."

"What about the Wonderbolts? Did they lose without me and Thunder? Oh I hope not!"

"Ah . . . It's glad to be back. Sparky, I believe we should head home."

"Oh why not. And, once again, don't call me that."

"I'm going too."

"But Thunder!"

"I'll be fine - I just need to rest up." The stallion took into the air, but Dash made no effort to follow.

=============P=============

 ** _The changeling_ ** and his friend met somewhere in the forest. "Wulf, ĝuste kion mi faru? Mi volas diri al ŝi, sed mi estas timigita Ĉielarko malamos min se ŝi malkovras!" {Wulf, just what do I do? I want to tell her, but I'm scared Rainbow will hate me if she finds out!}

"Ne maltrankviliĝu mia amiko - mi certas ke ĝi estos en ordo." {Don't worry my friend - I'm sure it'll be alright.}

"Vi estas probable pravas sed kiam mi rakontis al ŝi?" {You're probably right but when should I tell her?}

"Mi. . . ne scias." {I . . . don't know.}

=============P=============


	4. Changes

**Ponies introduced in this section (Non MLP only)**

 **Name:** Dark Flare (AKA Sam)  
 **Type:** Pegasus  
 **Looks:** Black with green 'mask' on eyes. Big green wings, and green/purple tail and mane. Her eyes are violet. Her cutie mark is a skull cradled in a crescent moon with a flame surrounding them.  
 **Abilities:** The only one besides phantom who can see ghosts when they're invisible. She has an ability that is shared with her father.

 **Name:** Charm Spark (AKA Tucker)  
 **Type:** Unicorn  
 **Looks:** Brown with gradient legs ending as red. Dark brown-orange horn. and black/red tail and mane. His eyes are turquoise. His cutie mark is two glowing horns, crossed, one black, the other white, with green light around both. His horn glows red.  
 **Abilities:** Able to 'hack' others magic.

 **Name:** Phantom Moon (Silver's Ghost Form)  
 **Type:** Natural Alicorn  
 **Looks:** Black with light gray mane, tail and a dark horn. His eyes are vivid green. His cutie mark is a silver book with black ghosts.  
 **Abilities:** See/hear ghosts, green 'ecto' blasts from horn, ghostly wail, invisibility, duplication, intangibility, teleportation, 'icyness', telekinesis. (A lot of these don't show for quite a while)

=============P=============

 ** _"Gah!"_**

"Be still, Miss Dash."

"How . . can . . . I?" The pegasus' face scrunched up in pain.

"It's okay, Rainy."

"Do . . . you - gah! - have . . . to . . . call . . . me . . . that?"

"Miss dash, we're almost finished."

"G-good . . ." The mare gasped, a wave of nauseating pain hitting her.

"There . . ."

"Rainy . . . it's a . . . a girl!"

"Good . . ." The female pegasus passed out.

=============P=============

 ** _"Celestia? Is_ ** that-"

"Yes, Miss loyalty." The alicorn smiled.

"The . . . name?"

"Allow me." The mare came over to the young filly and touched her horn to the foal's forehead. "Somve zin, ejo-zomev zin, ev." {Fated name, god-given name, come}. As Celestia spoke, her horn glowed brighter and brighter, and the filly's eyes became the same color. As the solar princess brought back her horn, a ribbon of a pale gold connected her horn to the newborn's forehead. "Flare," she said, opening her eyes, causing the ribbon to fade. "Her name is Dark Flare."

"Dark Flare is an adventuresome name."

"And, Rainbow Dash, be aware that your filly shall have some . . . _intriguing_ qualities."

"And those are?"

"Ask Thunder Chaser, he knows all too well. But not here - wait til you can finally go home.

=============P=============

 ** _"Spike - what's_ ** that noise?"

"I-I don't know, Rarity. It came from the p-porch."

"Can you please take a look? I need to finish this dress before I open shop."

"O-of course, dear . . ." Spike blushed slightly.

=============P=============

 ** _"R-Rarity?_** You need to c-come here . . ."

"What is it, darling?"

"A . . . colt."

"A _colt_? What do you mean by-"

"It's a foal, an abandoned unicorn. Male."

"Why I never. Bring him in, Spikey, will you?"

"Of c-course . . ."

=============P=============

 ** _"Why, there's_** a note! Can you read it, darling, while I finish up right here?"

"Yes, R-Rarity . . ." The dragon picked up the paper. "Ahem. It says ' _I have no means of caring for my son, Charm Spark, so I must give him away. Please raise him as your own_.'. There's no name to find the parents with."

"Oh my. In that case, we simply _must_ adopt him."

"Really?"

"Yes, Spikey. After all, who else could?"

=============P=============

 ** _"Thunder Chaser,_** you need to come here."

"I-"

"Please, you need to tell me. It's been a week and I still don't know what's going on."

"O-okay . . ." The pegasus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his skin and wings dissolving, leaving a black creature. Rainbow Dash shrieked.

"A . . . a changling?"

"I-I'm sorry . . . I should've told you but I was scared. But, I really do love you."

"That's impossible!"

"When I left, it was so -"

"Another changeling could take your place?"

"No! I really _do_ love you. And, if I didn't, would I really of helped you and your friend?"

"I- Well, I guess not . . ."

"See? And I'm truly sorry for not telling you. Wulf tried to get me to speak up, but I couldn't seem to."

"So will m- our daughter be a changling?"

"No, not really. I mean, she _will_ have a definite form, but she'll likely be a shape-shifter."

"Oh? How do you know th-"

"I'm not sure, but she _was_ a pegasus when she was born. And, um, so was I. I was a strange type of changling."

"Wait, what?"

"I . . . I don't like to talk about it."

=============P=============

 ** _"Freak! Get_** out of my sight before I kill you!" Queen Chrysalis kicked the young pegasus.

"I-"

"No! Nothing from you, _pony scum_." The heartless creature spat the last words.

"Y-yes . . ." The purple colt scurried off, whimpering.

=============P=============

 ** _"Oh isn't_ ** Silver just the cutest little-"

"Guess . . . what . . . guys." The five elements looked up to see an out of breath Rainbow Dash fly through the window, landing next to them, nearly waking the 2yr old.

"Shh, Dashie. Silver's asleep."

She began whispering. "Oh, right. Sorry."

"Let's go out of this room so we don't wake him."

"Okay." Twilight looked at Flash.

"Could you stay here and watch him?"

"Sure thing, Sparky."

"Please do _not_ call me that."

"Okay." Flash smirked, " _Sparky_." Twilight glared at him.

=============P=============

 _ **"What is** _ it, Dashie?"

"A-" She paused. "It's a foal! I had it a week ago."

"Oh foals and fillies and colts oh my," Screeched pinkie, bouncing like usual.

"Well . . ."

"So? Who's the father? Is it that pegasus stallion that's usually with ya?"

"You mean thunder chaser?" Applejack nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"So have ya told him?"

"Yeah. But now he's gone, dissapeared."

"What?" Rarity shook her head. "Isn't this the hundredth time, Dashie?"

"I dunno. Maybe. Why?"

"I don't think he'd make a good mate."

"Oh hay no!"

"Oh really? He's disappeared for days, for _weeks_ before. Who's to say he won't leave for good?"

"There's no way he'd do that. Not with a filly to care for!"

"You do _not_ know if that's true! At any rate-" Suddenly, crying started up.

"You two," Twilight growled, "need to _leave_."

"What-"

"But-"

"She-"

"Her-"

"OUT. _Now_. And stay out until I say so."

"I-"

"But-"

"No excuses. Just _leave_. You woke up Silver and I will not allow that."

"Horseapples," The two mumbled, leaving the castle.

=============P=============

 _ **"There there,**_ Silver. Don't worry. Mommy's here." Twilight rocked the colt, tickling him with a wing. "There you go . . ." He was beginning to yawn. "Nice and calm." The element of magic laid her foal in his cradle, then began rocking it, using magic. His eyes closed and soon he was asleep.

"Whew. It's a good thing you were right outside the door, Princess. I don't know one thing about foals."

Twilight giggled then spoke. "I can tell."

"Heh."

"Come on. Let's go go out for once - I'm sure AJ can watch Silver."

"Alright, Sparky."

"Can't you call me something else, Flash?"

"I can. I just find your reaction funny, Spar-" He was cut off as the alicorn mare hit him with a wing.

"That's funny too." She grinned.

=============P=============

 _ **"Silver! Where**_ are you?"

"Up!" As Rarity looked into the sky, she saw a white blur zoom by.

"Dearie, you know I can't fly."

"Yup!"

"Hey, how's this? I can tell you about different gems!"

"Yay!"

"But I can't until you're down here," she told the 9-yr old colt.

"So I can't fly right now?"

"Yes."

"Okay . . ." He flew down to the white unicorn. "So can we read now? _"_

 _He's like a combination between his mother and Pinkie._ Rarity smiled. "Now let's see, dearie. Do you remember what page we were on?"

"Um . . . 47?"

"Good!" The mare used her magic to open the book. "Crystal Heart," she read. "The Crystal Heart is a magical heart-shaped crystal used by the crystal ponies to defeat King Sombra. It-"

"What's a crystal pony?"

"A Crys-"

"Rarity - Come quick!"

"Twilight?"

"Mom?"

"Silver - Go in the castle."

"But ge-"

"Now, _please_."

"Yes, mommy . . ." The alicorn foal trudged into the castle.

=============P=============

 ** _"Twilight, what_ ** happened?"

"It's-" She paused then continued. "Actually, never mind. You'll see. Just _hurry_!"

"I _am_."

"Then hurry more."

"Not everyone has wings."

"I know! It's just-" The element of magic flew into a tree with a loud thud.

"Twi? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." She shook her head. "Just give me a minute."

"Okay. But can you tell me why we're in Everfree forest?"

"It's the portal."

"To the ghost zone?"

"Yeah. Remember how clockwork was barely able to seal it once I left?" Rarity nodded. "It's open again."

"What? Oh hay."

"I know."

"Do the others know?"

"They're there already."

"Okay. Can you move now?"

"Yeah."

=============P=============

 ** _The duo_** came upon the green portal, which was surrounded by four mares. "So what now?" They looked at Twilight.

"What? Oh. You want me to decide. Well, in we go, I guess." Unbeknownst to the six mares, Silver was watching, wondering what was going on. His dad hadn't been in the castle, so he went after his mother. He caught up as the ponies entered the green swirl.

=============P=============

 ** _"Clockwork, do_** you know why the portal reopened?"

"I couldn't keep it closed much longer. Even though I'm immortal, even though I have more power now than when I was alive, I'm still not strong enough to keep the portal closed indefinitely."

 _Indefinitely? That's a big word._

"Oh and, Silver? Come on down." The colt froze. "Yes, I know you're there - I _can_ see the future."

 _Well . . . I might as well reveal myself._ He flew down, landing behind Fluttershy, his nicest 'aunt'.

"I-I'm sorry but I won't be able to h-help you this time," she stuttered, as Twilight stormed toward them.

"Silver!" She was so mad that her eyes seemed to be on fire. "Just _why_ did you not stay at home like I _told_ you?"

"I-I . . ."

"Well?"

"Dad wasn't there and I-I was kinda, well . . . _scared_. So I went to find you . . . Then you came in here and . . ." The element of magic shook her head in disbelief.

"Wasn't Spike there?"

"N-no. At least, I didn't see him."

"That dragon," she mumbled, before yelling some more. "Next time, go to the Apples. Or Celestia's. Just don't follow me, okay?"

"Y-yes mom . . ."

"Good. You better not disappoint." She turned back towards Clockwork, opening her mouth but pausing as she saw him chuckling softly. "Yes?"

"Oh if only you knew what the future holds . . ." He smiled at her. "I can't tell you, though."

"What?"

"If I were to say, the time stream would change, and go down the wrong path." Twilight stood, glaring at him.

"How dare you withhold info about my son. I-" Her eyes went gray, her jaw clenched, and her horn beginning to glow, the aura surrounding her.

"Mom?" At the sound of her foal, the mare went back to normal.

"What . . . what was that?"

"That was what took Luna, my dear. The world is lucky your colt snapped you out of it." The alicorn mare stared at nothing for quite a bit before slumping down to the ground.

"I . . . Nightmare . . ."

"Do not worry, my dear alicorn. As long as you and your friends stay true, you will not be taken."

"Of course. So, about the-"

"I can no longer keep it closed. However, Miss Sparkles, if I may inquire of you, could you bring Moon to me in five years?"

"Of course, but why?"

"I wish I could tell you but I can't - that is a secret to be kept by me and the time stream."

"If that is the case than I shall leave."

"Miss, even if you do not bring him, I have ways of entering your plane to speak with him."

"Then I will bring Silver."

"Thank you." Twilight nodded towards him and left.

=============P=============

 ** _"Ah, Moon._** Good to see you today."

"So, Clockwork, do I stay here or-"

"Sorry to interrupt you, Miss Sparkles, but no, you need to leave."

"But why?"

"I need no explanation, do I?"

"Time stream, then," she mumbled.'

"Yes. Now, you may leave, and I will bring Moon to the portal when I am finished. And, in case any of you or your friends decide to eavesdrop, I will warn you beforehand - not only will I know of it, but I have already taken measures to avoid it."

"Okay. I'm going, now."

=============P=============

 ** _"Young Silver,_** how have things been going for you?"

"You probably already know."

"Ah, yes, I do, but I would like to hear it from your viewpoint."

"Well, then . . ."

"And start from when you met your friends - they are an integral part of all this."

"Of course."

=============P=============

 ** _"Mommy, whose_** that?"

"That's Dark Flare, your aunt Rainbow Dash's filly."

"Really? She's-"

"Cute?"

"N-no!" Silver blushed.

"It's okay - I know what you mean."

"I-I don't feel that way!" Silver's cheeks reddened further as Twilight smiled.

"Well, let's go say hi - it's her first time out."

=============P=============

 ** _"F-Flare, right?"_**

"Yeah." The pegasus started to turn. "So, who are-" Her eyes went wide. "S-Silver Moon?"

"Uh, yes?"

"You're the most famous pony in equestria! Not that I'm a fangirl - I just happen to be interested in rare things - and you, why you're the only male pegasus to be born in this time!"

"Um . . . thanks?" The filly chuckled.

"So _that's_ where you went, Flare. C'mere."

"Mom's calling - see you later?"

"S-sure?"

=============P=============

 ** _"Charm! Charm,_ ** where are you?" Rarity shook her head. "That rascal's always getting into things he sh- The mare gasped. "Charm, just _what_ are you doing?"

"Making a new friend."

"Using . . . what is that?"

"Mud!"

"Oh, _gross._ And is that . . . it is! Please, Charm, so help me, _please_ stop playing mud ball with the prince."

"He doesn't mind."

"It's true, auntie. I like this game."

"My mom's your aunt? Wow . . . That's so cool! That means I'm related to royalty, right?"  


"Actually, we aren't really related, dearie. I just so happen to be one of his mother's closest friends."

"Oh. Well, uh, do you want to continue pla-"

"Moon, come here, please."

"I guess I can't. Sorry."

"It's okay!"

=============P============

 ** _"Hey, Mom?"_**

"Yeah, Moon?"

"What's that thing in the sky? The pale circle that comes at night?"

"That's the moon."

"Moon? Like me? Is it a pony?"

"Not exactly." Twilight told Silver of Nightmare Moon, and of how her and the other elements of harmony had defeated her.

"Wow, mom. That's cool! I'm gonna read all about it."

=============P============

 _ **Light flashed**_ onto Moon's flank. "Dad? What's that?" Where the light had been for a second, a book encircled by a moon appeared. Flash Sentry gasped.

"That's a cutie mark! You found your talent." Flash hugged the young colt, who squirmed out of his sire's hooves.

"My talent?"

"It seems to be stargazing and reading."

"Oh? Cool. I'm gonna go look it up."

"Okie-dokie, Moon." Flash smiled at his colt.

=============P============

 ** _"Flare, Charm!_** I got a cutie mark!"

"Cool! Can I see?"

"Sure, Charm. Take a look."

"It's fascinating." Moon grinned at his friend's remark.

"I guess so."

=============P============

 ** _"Hey, guys_ _!_** now _I_ have mine."

"How come I'm the last one?"

"Don't ask me."

"What is it, though?" The pegasus was holding her wings in such a way that her cutie mark was hidden.

"Can't we see?"

"Fine. But just . . . just don't freak out, okay?"

"Why would- oh!"

"Yes, _oh_." It was like Moon's, only, instead of a book, it had a skull. In addition, a pale blue flame seemed to encircle the moon and skull.

"Cool. But when will I get mine?"

"Soon, I bet."

"Okay."

=============P============

 ** _"Moon, we_** need to go now, okay?"

"Dude, what's that about?"

"Clockwork."

"Who?"

"Tell you later."

"Oh."

=============P============

 ** _"And here_** I am today."

"Ah, yes." Clockwork smiled. "Well, I do believe it's time."

"What do you, it's ti-"

"Shemoc zol, voh len reiv." {Magic old, show the truth.} Moon began whimpering, then screeching. Finally, he passed out.

=============P============

 ** _Moon groaned._** "I am glad you're awake, and very sorry for the pain."

"What . . . what was t-that?"

"Your awakening, you could say."

"My awakening?"

"Yes."

"But what does that mean?"

"Your other form has been released, and now you may call upon either as needed."

"What . . . do you mean?"

"You came to be in one world, and were raised in another. You are a part of both."

"I don't understand."

"You are a ghost in a pony's body, but, now that you have awakened, you can now go between both - a pony and a ghost."

"A . . . a _ghost_?"

"That is what I said."

"What am I then?"

"I guess you could call yourself a halfa. But, as for your name, do not call yourself Silver. Instead, say Phantom. Otherwise, ponies everywhere may fear you."

"Don't worry, I'm already considered a loser. Even if I'm the prince, the magi-listers still call me a loser."

"Ah, yes, I know. Now, Phantom Moon, please come this way."

=============P============

 ** _"A mirror?_** What's that going to-"

"Just look in it, Moon."

"Oka-" The stallion gasped. "T-that isn't me, is it?"

"It is, Phantom." The ghost smiled at the pony's predicament. "Don't worry - you can change back and become Silver once more."

"G-good."

"Now, at the time, it seems wise not to tell your parents."

"Then-"

"You know who to tell."

"Um, okay . . ." The black alicorn started to turn, the gasped for the second time. "M-my cutie mark? Where is it?"

"It's still there, just waiting to appear."

"W-what?"

"Now, Moon, I have some things to tell you."

"You didn't explain so I am I supposed to understand?"

"As I was saying, there's things you need to know."

"Bu-"

"Change back and you will see."

"How?"

"Just think of your other self."

"I-" At Clockwork's glare, the pony began to focus.

=============P============

 ** _Moon opened_** his eyes, unsure of whether he'd changed back or not. At the sight of his once more white coat, he sighed. "Good job, Silver. Now, focus on the form known as Phantom. If you can willingly change back and forth with ease, it will help you in your world."


	5. Apology

I am sorry for having abandoned this story. To say the truth, I might just do so permanently. I currently have no inspiration for this right now. However . . . if more than five people comment on this note, protesting the ending of this story, then I shall reconsider and continue, but it may be a while.


End file.
